Arimiminiumu
Summary This is a character from a short-story I made back in highschool. Definitely some Quicksilver and Flash parallels Arimiminiumu is the Self-Proclaimed fastest Mortal alive as well as an incarnation for the Kiijuu of Speed. He is an immature brat with a seemingly overzealous god-complex, but a good heart as well as an innate sense of Justice. In this story, he tries to help others as "Blessings" for them, but find that he starts biting off way more than he can chew. Appearance Usually dressed in bright colours, he is usually seen with a bright red and yellow jacket with shades on. His body is somewhat skinny and not very muscular. He stands at only 5'6, his eyes are blue and the hair is a very piercing red. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Arimiminiumu Alimnuiumuinu Gender: Male Age: N/A Classification: God of Speed, Fast Jackass Birthplace: Somewhere in the Higher Dimensions Weight: 160 lbs Height: 5'6 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Red Martial Status: Single Status: Active Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C to possibly 7-A | Unknown, At least 7-B and Likely 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Intangibility and Durability Negation (Via Phasing), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Power Nullification and Power Absorption (Each strike saps the target of their speed and stamina, eventually their abilities as well), Invisibility (Via vibrating quickly), Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Instinctive Reaction, Limited Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Limited Sealing via Time Trails, Time Travel and Conceptual Manipulation via Sheer Speed, Situational Existence Erasure, Durability Negation | Vibration Manipulation, Vector Manipulation Attack Potency: Street Level (Beat several World-Class Martial Artists in a 1v20 fight), Possibly Mountain Level via Tornado, Higher via Time Trails | At least City Level (Blew away a City with the shockwave of his punch), Likely Mountain Level (Should be more than capable of recreating his previous feat with much less difficulty) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Moved so fast that a barrage of Mach 8000 Energy Blasts seemed to be frozen in time for him), Massively FTL+ when out to Kill (Speed Blitz'd Gaia, someone who considers himself faster than Debut Aegis Mebius), Even faster with Built-Up Time Trails | Unknown, Likely Immeasurable (Draws speed from his "Father", the KiJuu of Speed who is naturally Irrelevant in speed. To what degree is unknown but is at least able to speed blitz 9th Dimensional Humans as Arimiminiumu's name is listed under "Threats" section in the Neo Mebius series) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Lifted and threw a Semi several meters away) | At least Class M (Lifted an Aircraft Carrier then proceeded to throw it at an orbiting space station) Striking Strength: Street Class | At least City Class (Punch created a shockwave that destroyed a city) Durability: At least Wall level to Room level (Was blown up by such explosives at several points in the story) | Unknown, possibly City Level (Confident he could take a few hits from his Equal, although he was never hit due to his sheer speed) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Draws power from a KiiJuu, a being of Beyond-Dimensional power) | Infinite (Is granted the full range of his abilities, which includes infinite energy) Range: Standard Melee Rane Normally, Kilometers with Electricity and Air Manipulation | Tens of Kilometers Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Above Average | Gifted Weaknesses: He is overconfident and has a god-complex. Due to his superspeed, he lacks patience and any good strategies and plans he does cook up will fail due to him not waiting for the opportune moment. | None Notable Feats: * Defeated Several World-Class Martial Artists in a fight without superspeed * Mach 8000 Energy Bolts seemed to freeze in time for him * Speed Blitz'd the Entity known as "Cosmic Gaia", who is aware of Debut Aegis Mebius' speed and is confident he could match or even outspeed Mebius' feat. * Phased through several layers of lead and tungsten with no problem at all * Shot his own Thunderbolt at natural lightning, creating a miniature singularity in order to harm a Non-Corporeal Gaia. * Bent air in such a way that he was able to make air-guns and weapons as well as slamming large amounts of air into his opponents * Created a tornado and launched it at a weakened Gaia, said Tornado missed and almost completely ripped a mountain out of the ground and into the Stratosphere * Ran so fast that he temporarily broke the very concept of Time and travelled backwards in order to stop Cosmic Gaia for good Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electrokinesis:' Arimiminiumu, by his connection with Speed and therefore friction, is able to control nearly all forms of electricity for enhanced attacks or ranged attacks. **'Thunder Calling:' By controlling the free-roaming electrons in the sky, Arimiminiumu is able to induce a thunderstorm or control a pre-existing one and force it to strike lightning at his desired target(s). The lightning sent down are unique in that they're enhanced by his will and is almost just as fast as him. **'Temporal Electricity:' Because of Arimiminiumu's sheer speed, he is able to cause drag within the sphere of time itself. However, instead of this drag slowing him down, his body processes this drag and converts the "Time" being dragged into power for Arimiminiumu; creating bolts of lightning that progressively gets larger the more Arimiminiumu moves. This means he is theoretically capable of surpassing his base speed as many times as he wants as long as he keeps moving. ***'Temporal Grasp:' Should Arimiminiumu get this extra power nullified or absorbed by something else, the KiiJuu of time induces a total erasure of the target's existence in order to return the "stolen" time energy from them. ***'Time Bolt:' When he has built up sufficient drag, Arimiminiumu is able to "Guide" this temporal electricity in order to send a bolt of Time-"Electricity" at his enemy. This attack erases the target's past, killing those without Time-Paradox Immunity. Even then, this attack was capable of sending those struck flying and de-stabilizing their body. Key: Funky Arc | True Speed Arc Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Superspeed Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists